The axis reference probe is used to define a point in space called a reference point. The reference point is then used to determine machine tool length. The axis reference probe is also used in determining the distance from the machine home position to a work piece. The machine home position is defined as the starting point of the machine head.
The axis reference probe does not, in and of itself, determine the distance and length aforementioned. A computer that controls the machining process determines, with the aid of the axis reference probe, the machine tool length and the distance from machine home position to a work piece. The axis reference probe enables the quick and accurate determination of the machine tool length and the distance from machine home position to a work piece.